


Christmas 1977

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: There's a full moon on Christmas, Remus can't help feeling a little guilty.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Christmas 1977

Remus woke up groggy and shivering. “Shhh, love, go back to sleep.” Sirius’ voice, much softer than usual, cooed from next to him, combing his fingers softly through Remus’ curls. 

Remus groaned again and shifted so he was cuddled up against Sirius more. “What time is it?” He croaked.

“It’s around 10 am,” Sirius said softly, “Go back to sleep, you need to rest up.” 

Remus’ grimaced at the thought, it was the full moon tonight. He hated winter full moons, especially this close to the solstice, the night was always long.

“It’s Christmas,” Remus said, squishing his face against Sirius’ side since Sirius was sitting up. Was he reading? “You want to go to breakfast, don’t you? Open presents?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sirius said innocently, “Tomorrow’s Christmas. Are you trying to get your presents early Mr. Lupin?” He teased, looking up from his book, to raise a scandalized eyebrow at Remus.

Remus knew for a fact that it  _ was _ Christmas Day, he’d been dreading this Christmas all year.  _ A full moon on Chritsmas. _ He wasn’t only ruining his own Chritsmas but his friend’s too, his boyfriend’s. Sirius and James stayed back over the break so they could be there on the full moon, but Peter’s mum wanted him home, so he got on the train with the rest of the normal kids. Leaving James, Sirius, and Remus as the only Gryffindor’s left behind. Spending their last Christmas at Hogwarts with a werewolf.

“Sirius, I know what day it is.” He said matter of factly, already drifting off to sleep. “Are you sure you don’t want to open presents or go down to get the last of the Christmas breakfast?” 

Sirius shook his head, and put his book to the side, shifting down in the bed so he was lying down. “It’s not Christmas.” He said simply, wrapping his arms around Remus. 

“Yes, it is. I don’t want to ruin your Christmas.” Remus murmured into Sirius’ chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. 

“It’s not really Christmas if you aren’t there,” Sirius said, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Remus’ back. “Get some sleep love,” He pressed a kiss into Remus’ hair. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Remus sat in the shack, shivering. Sirius wrapped the toasty, red wool blanket around him as they sat waiting on the shrieking shack floor. He had his arms wrapped firmly around Remus, holding him together. James was waiting outside. 

Remus would only let Sirius into the room where he transformed, he didn’t want anyone else to see him lose control over himself and turn into a monster. He didn’t particularly like Sirius seeing either, but it was more important that Sirius was there keeping his mind off the pain. 

Sirius kept Remus wrapped up, carefully kneading his tense shoulder muscles. “Just remember,” He said softly. “Tomorrow you’ll wake up to presents, and mint hot chocolate, and warm blankets-”

“And cuddles,” Remus cut in, leaning his full weight into Sirius, wincing in pain as the transformation slowly crept upon him. 

“Mhmm,” Sirius nodded, holding Remus closer, and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “All the cuddles. We’ll just be one big cuddle.” 

Remus tensed up as a flash of pain shot up his spine. “Ah!” 

“Shhhh,” Sirius held him firmly, “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

Remus nodded, trying to relax, but the pain in his bones was just too much. “Happy Christmas,” He croaked out.

Sirius rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Happy Christmas, love.”

*****

Fingers running through his hair. That’s the first thing Remus’ noticed when he woke up. The next thing he noticed was sore bones and tired muscles. He cracked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Sirius’ grey eyes, then the rest of his face. He broke out into the biggest smile seeing Remus awake.

“Morning Moony,” He said softly. He was sitting at the edge of Remus’ bed, arm curled protectively around Remus’ head, playing with his curls. 

“Morning,” Remus croaked sleepily, his throat sore from howling through the night. 

“Here’s some mint hot chocolate, it’s at the perfect temperature.” Sirius helped him sit up in the hospital wing bed. He held the mug to Remus’ lips, and helped him sip it. The hot liquid was the perfect temperature to soothe his sore throat. 

After taking a few sips of the hot chocolate Sirius put it on the nightstand for him, and adjusted his blankets. Remus got a better look around the hospital wing. It was decked out in Christmas decorations. There were garlands around the windows, and tinsel hanging off of his bed. He had a mini Christmas tree on one side of him, and at the foot of his bed, there was a pile of presents. He recognized the ones he got for Sirius and James, he had told Sirius where to find them, so he could set them up. 

A smile broke out on his face at all the decorations, that he knew for a fact weren’t there before. “You guys decorated,” He said softly.

Sirius smiled, “Of course, it’s not Christmas without decorations!” He continued combing through Remus’ curls, in the soothing way Remus liked. His other hand intertwined with Remus’ above the blanket. “If you look above you, you’ll see a surprise…” He said in a sing-song voice.

Remus looked up, and hanging above him was a bright green sprig of mistletoe. “Mistletoe,” He breathed.

Sirius was looking up at it as though he hadn’t been the one to hang it up, right above Remus’ bed. “Oh, looks like we’ve been caught under the mistletoe, you’ll just have to give me a kiss.”

Remus laughed lightly, “I’m not opposed.” 

Sirius smiled back. It was the smile that was reserved entirely for Remus. All blushing cheeks, and soft lips, not his normal smirk. His grey eye’s twinking, like they were looking at the entire universe, not just plain old Remus. This smile always made Remus’ cheeks heat up.

Sirius cupped Remus’ cheek gently and brought their lips together, kissing softly. 

However, they were quite rudely interrupted by James, bursting into the hospital wing, arms loaded with food. “Really? I was gone for 10 minutes?!” He squawked.

Remus and Sirius parted, giggling softly. “There was mistletoe! It’s bad luck not to kiss!” Sirius exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes, “You’ve been dating for like a year, you don’t need mistletoe as an excuse anymore Pads. Now, Moony,” He looked over to Remus, effectively ignoring Sirius. “How’re you feeling?”

Remus nodded, “I feel good.” James raised a challenging eyebrow. “I’m a bit sore, and tired. But no scars or broken bones.” He looked over to Sirius for confirmation. Sirius nodded affirmatively. 

“Perfect!” James proclaimed, putting the food down and clapping his hands together, “Sounds like you’re in perfect shape to open some presents!” He went over to the pile of presents at the foot of the bed, and began rummaging through. 

Sirius laughed, and leaned his forehead against Remus’. Their noses bumping, as they smiled at each other. They were probably insufferable to everyone else. Sirius smiled that  _ just for Remus _ smile and kissed the corner of Remus’ mouth.

“Happy Christmas, Moony.” He said so, so lovingly 

Remus smiled back easily, “Happy Christmas, Pads.”


End file.
